


Progressive Overdrive 3 Deluxe Super Opening Drama

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Progressive Insurance "Flo" Commercials
Genre: Car Stunts, Explosions, Gen, Insurance Pitches, Parody, Repairs, Victorian house, ghost - Freeform, product placement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27410263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Flo and Jamie doing God’s work.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fic In A Box





	Progressive Overdrive 3 Deluxe Super Opening Drama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debirlfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/gifts).



The office was quiet. The day was just starting, after all. No one was there to protect it. To nurture their clients. To be there in their time of need!

**_KABLAM!_ **

Until now.

The wall to the main office area blew out. The smoke cleared and Flo stood proudly.

“All right. It’s time.”

“Time?” Her ever-trusty partner walked in behind her, tripping slightly on the debris.

“Yes. Time. It’s time to provide people with affordable and solid insurance protection.”

“I...uh…” Jamie brushed some of the dust off himself. “Why did we need to blow up the wall again?”

“Remodeling and better feng shui,” Flo replied. “Our solid policy will make sure that it will be fixed and even better than it was before.”

A ding caught both their attentions. Flo zipped over to the nearby terminal and pulled up the screen.

“Looks like we’ve got a case,” she said as she tapped nonsense on the keyboard. “The Thompsons. They just bought a house and need help getting the appropriate coverage.”

“Sounds like a case made just for us,” Jamie noted, grabbing the nearby bike helmet from the desk.

“Yes it does.” Flo grabbed the keys off the desk before pressing the big red button next to the mouse. The floor below them exploded, dropping them down into the car garage underneath.

Jamie landed solidly on his bike while Flo did a quick flip before she did a superhero landing next to her car. Everything slowed as she dramatically flipped her hair that was already up before she jumped into her car.

“You ready, partner?” Flo asked as she started her car.

“Always.” Jamie revved his engine.

“Good. Let’s go!”

* * *

They arrived swiftly and dramatically, having had to avoid the construction zones that stood between them and the house. Flo had had to ramp over a particularly large pothole while Jamie drove over a few steel beams. It didn’t help that they had to stop to save an old lady from being hit by a 24 wheeler, a step up from a 18 wheeler. The driver was shown the error of her ways and was saved from bad insurance with the help of the two of them.

Now, though, it was time to help the Thompsons.

Jamie skidded to a halt in front of the large iron gates that led to the house. “Flo?”

Flo stepped out of her car, again flipping her already-up hair. “Yes?”

“I didn’t realize we insured mansions.”

“Of course!” Flo wrapped an arm around his shoulders. “We insure a wide range of homes, autos, and boats, not to mention rentals! We protect those that need protecting - with the lowest prices possible.”

“Okay…” Jamie looked on as the iron gates opened by themselves. Shakily with a hint of humor he said, “Spooky. If I wasn’t so impressed by the classic Victorian architecture I wouldn’t go in.”

“Aw, c’mon. That’s nothing compared to the time that the dinosaur-”

“Go back!”

The two of them paused before looking back towards the house. A little ways onto the property was what looked to be a female security guard. A security guard that was completely see-through.

“AH!” Jamie ducked behind Flo and pulled out his price gun. “Stay back! I’m armed!”

“It’s just a ghost,” Flo said, waving her hand like it was nothing because it was.

“Stay away!” the ghost repeated. She adjusted her official security guard hat. “This house is dangerous!”

“Dangerous, eh?” Flo gave a loud, long laugh. “We laugh in the face of danger!”

Jamie joined in half-heartedly.

“What’s the problem?” Flo asked as she adjusted her hair once more. “Damaged water pipes? Creaky floor boards? Progressive has your back.”

“The wiring. It’s bad! I tried to warn him, but he wouldn’t listen!”

“Who’s ‘he’?” Jamie asked, finally coming out from behind Flo.

“The repair guy! He came to fix the fridge,” she replied.

“Hm…” Flo rubbed her chin. “Appliances. One of the few things Progressive doesn’t cover.”

“So he’s in danger?” Jamie adjusted himself dramatically. He finally tossed off his helmet. It landed cleanly on the handlebar of his bike.

“Yes!” The security guard motioned to them. “C’mon. I’ll take you to him!”

“Very well then!” Flo began marching, Jamie following right behind her. “Let’s see what we can do about this faulty wiring.”

* * *

“Do you smell that?” Flo paused as they made their way through the fifth foyer in the mansion.

“Yes, I do.” Jamie nodded. “That’s the smell of bad insurance coverage.”

“That too. But I meant more the burning smell.”

“Oh!” Jamie sniffed the air. “Yes, I think I know what you mean.”

“We need to move fast!” Flo sped up the march through the house.

Jamie grabbed her by the shoulder and shook his head. “No! My intimate knowledge of Victorian architecture tells me that the main non-servant first family kitchen is down the other hallway.”

“Good job, Jamie!” Flo said as she changed direction.

They began running through the house. Finally, after running for a good solid minute down the long hallway, they came to a kitchen. Sitting in front of a stainless steel fridge was a repairman messing around with some coils.

“How many times do I have to tell you that I’m not gonna leave until I fix this?” he grumbled as he tucked a screwdriver behind his ear. Another screwdriver was tucked in the other ear.

“Hold on!” Flo stopped dramatically. “The smell...it’s stronger!”

“I know what you mean. It’s coming from…” Jamie again sniffed the air, this time turning his nose up. He turned his head around until he zoomed in on- “There! That’s where it’s coming from!”

Jamie jumped to a section of the wall. Flo grabbed one of the screwdrivers from the repairman’s ear and threw it. As he cried in protest, the screwdriver stuck clean into the wall. Jamie pulled hard on it, causing it and the walling around it to fall away.

“Just as I thought…” Jamie examined the hole before he carefully and dramatically pulled out some wires. “They used a two-gang when they needed a switch! You can never tell with these houses as old as they are…”

“Good job!” Flo jumped over to him and started to give him a high-five. Jamie tossed the faulty wiring aside and high-fived her.

Then the wires and the fridge exploded.

**_THE END…?_ **

**_No, seriously, it’s the end_ **


End file.
